


Please, Don't forget us!

by Ghostly_YouthOwO



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Alfred is the grandfather of the family and no one can say otherwise!, Amnesiac Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Everyone Needs A Hug, Female Damian Wayne, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_YouthOwO/pseuds/Ghostly_YouthOwO
Summary: ‘If I am what I have and if i lose what i have Who then am i?’Erich FrommDaniela (Fem Damian) in circumstances that are still confusing for her, loses her memory. Now she must discover who she is, her family and what kind of life hers is his. It will be difficult, but she has a whole great family ready to help her.But who is that woman who keeps appearing in her dreams?And those voices that she begins to hear?Where does her father go every night?What's... behind that big clock?
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic of the DC universe and I hope you like it a lot! ٩( ❛ᴗ❛ )۶ 
> 
> English is not my first language, it is actually Spanish, I managed to translate this thanks to google. I hope there are not many spelling errors. 
> 
> Enjoy! 乁( • ω•乁)

"Catch!" The ball flew from her hand, falling a few feet away. She smiled when she saw the big black dog running after its.

 _Titus_ , her mind supplied.

She sighed wearily, taking the toy back from its owner's slimy snout and repeating the process. The thoughts of her returning to her current conflict.

**DA-NI-E-LA**

It's amazing how strange a word can sound after repeating it so many times. Is it normal that it takes so long to get used to her own name or is it just the great damage to her head?

There were so many questions plaguing her mind, some really important, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the stupidest ones.

Was her name really Daniela? Why did they choose to give it that name? Who gave it to her?

"Catch!"

Does she really she lives in this great mansion? Was the owner of this place really her father? He was the one who took her out of the hospital and told him about her life before the accident, but… What guarantee did she have that she was really her daughter?

No, that was stupid. What does someone gain by robbing an amnesiac girl from the hospital? It was really stupid.

"Good boy, go!"

But she couldn't stop asking herself questions, looking in the mirror, they don't look much alike. Their skin, their eyes, even their features ... nothing fits.

_'Was I adopted?'_

Well, she was also the possibility of being her more like her mother, of whom she, by the way, she still has no news.

Do you have a mother to start with?

_'It has been 3 days since I left the hospital, if my mother was with me ... wouldn't she be here already?'_

She had intended to ask her "father" about the woman's whereabouts, but for some reason her throat would close every time she tried to bring up the subject.

_'Maybe he doesn't like talking about her, my brain must be saying I shut up'_

"Miss Daniela" she was startled when called. She quickly turned around, ignoring the hound's plaintive moan as his play was interrupted. She met the indifferent gaze of her father's servant.

Was servant a suitable word?

She couldn't help but think it sounded wrong.

"Mr. Pennyworth? " The older man's usually solemn face pinched for a millisecond, like every time she said his name. Why was he doing that?

"Her father is waiting for her for lunch." Her eyes widened, realizing how long she had been playing outside, she shot a glance at the dog next to her. How did he still have so much energy? "I suggest you go in and wash your hands, I'll put her plate on shortly"

“Yes, I'll be right away. Thank you Mr. Pennyworth” His strange face again. He nodded and went back inside the mansion.

Daniela looked at her playmate, now clearly calmer "I guess that's all for now"

* * *

As with every meal, she limited herself to following the same routine, that is, trying to eat as calmly as possible even while feeling his father's sideways glance.

She usually managed to get lost in her thoughts, not that it was very difficult, and they would eat in awkward silence, but for some reason he seemed quite willing to start a chat today.

"Something wrong?" She tried to shorten his misery and be the one to start the conversation. The man choked on his soup.

"What? No, why would something happen?" Just one glance between them managed to break it _'too easy'_ "We have to talk."

"I guessed" She lowered her utensils "What should we talk about?"

"These days I… uh…" He stumbled over his words, looking around the room for something. From what she had seen in these few days of consciousness inside the mansion, that look meant that he was looking for mr. Pennyworth, for some reason the man couldn't make any decisions about her without consulting the older one. "I thought it would be better to let you rest, you know, order your mind and... all that." He smiled uncomfortably.

"I appreciate it." She felt the need to say it, God, she really hated it when it sounded so formal. Se couldn't help doing it, luckily he didn't seem upset or surprised.

Should that worry her?

He nodded "Yes, but, well-" He cleared his throat "Daniela, there are many things I have to tell you, important things. And although I would like to give you more time for yourself as before, I am afraid that I can not let more time go by regarding these... things "

She frowned in confusion. What kind of things?

As if he was reading her mind, he replied "First, we must talk about our family"

That did get his attention "Shall we talk about my mother?"

He looked at her surprised "Your mother?" Daniela agreed "No, I... I think not today"

"Oh" She deflated. She wanted to ask more, to press the point, but from the look in his eyes it seemed like a bad idea. She would have to wait another moment for that "So what is it?"

Relieved by the change of subject, he smiled "Your brothers"

"Brothers?" She was surprised "I have brothers !?"

He nodded nervously. “Legally speaking, three of them. I wanted to talk about them before, but I was afraid it would be too much to process so quickly. "

A part of her wanted to snort, she wasn't crippled, she just had amnesia! She didn't have to walk on shells for everything, she could handle it. The only thing stopping her from saying all these things was the dark circles under the man's tired eyes. She didn't want to bother him anymore.

"All of them are older than you, because of their… jobs, they are not within the city, but believe me they have been very attentive to your condition"

"When can I meet them?"

It was difficult to live with her father and Mr. Pennyworth, they were kind people and they gave her her space, but she could never forget that their levels of recognition were not mutual. She didn't remember them, but they seemed to know so much about her.

It was all about little things, like her favorite food, food that she didn't know she liked but Mr. Pennyworth did. Or when her father put his hand on her shoulder and somehow knew exactly when to remove it before she felt uncomfortable.

They were small things, gestures that made her chest feel warm.

But she couldn't help but feel bad for them too. She felt that somehow she was failing them, for them she was family, for her they were strangers.

She felt like she was taking someone else's place.

And now, three brothers? Three other people to be uncomfortable with?

“We were talking and we thought that maybe you should get to know them little by little. Two of them are out of town, Tim, the youngest of them, usually stays here in the mansion so it would be easier to start with him "

Daniela nodded silently. Her brother lived with them, where was he all this time?

"So... I wanted to talk to you about it, how do you feel about your brother coming back here?"

"I..." How could her say no to that hopeful face? Hell, his eyes were sparkling. How could such a big man look like a puppy kicked so easily?

_'And to think that a few days ago I was afraid of him...'_

"I agree, I think so" The man smiled and she returned the gesture "Would you tell me about him?"

"Of course"

It was the first time they spoke during lunch, usually they just sat silently each with their own thoughts, only making little comments from here to there. Not this time, Daniela smiled when she saw the generally stoic man smile and talk animatedly about his another son, she wanted to feel envy of the other boy, of the effect he had on the man, but could not find it in her.

She wondered if he ever talked about her in a way with anyone else, had he done anything worthwhile to even tell?

* * *

"What do you think?" She turned around with a set of clothes in front of her, the furry creature on her bed glanced at her, preferring to go back to his nap. Daniela frowned, looking at the dress "Yes, I don't like the color much either"

Her me before the accident didn't seem to have a conspicuous taste for colors, all the clothes in her closet were dark and dingy, she didn't complain much about it, she had quite a bit of black clothes that she liked. But come on Who wears dark moss green color at her age? And with a high neck, what did she have on her head?

She threw herself on the bed, earning a complaint from Alfred the cat.

She still couldn't believe that she named him after Mr. Pennyworth.

_'Seriously, what kind of person am I?'_

Everything is so fucking confusing.

She shared a look with Alfred. Titus, like any dog, was full of energy, playing with him was refreshing. On the other hand, Alfred… “Stop judging me, will you? I have enough of my own self-loathing. "

As if her response had insulted him personally, Alfred got up from his place, stretched out, and left. Completely outraged.

Daniela moaned, burying her face in her pillow.

"The last time I saw you do that, you smashed all of yours pillows with a knife. Should I be worried?"

Daniela jumped from her place, seeing Alfred, the person, enter with a pile of clothes “Mr. Pennyworth! Wait, the last time I what !? "

He chose to ignore her question, putting things away in her closet. Seeing the mess on her bed he simply arched an eyebrow in that graceful way that only he could.

"Any reason for your... exhaustive search?"

Daniela blushed, hiding some things behind her. She glanced at Alfred, shaking her head "No, none" How could she tell him that she was nervous about meeting her supposed brother? She was ashamed just thinking about it, it was just her brother, it was family. Why did she want to look good? What was the point? It's not like she should make a good first impression, he already knew her.

_'He knew her, past tense'_

"It just... made me curious..."

"I see" Said the man, who clearly did not believe her "I'll start making dinner, anything you need from me before that?"

"No thanks Mr. Pennyworth" He nodded and started to walk away "Wait!" She nervously played with her hands "Can... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"I ..." she looked at the man "How was my relationship with my brothers?"

Alfred watched her silently, then walked to the door of the room and closed it softly. "Is this about Master Timothy's visit tomorrow?" She nodded “Miss Daniela, I'm not going to lie to you, the beginning of your wasn't… the most charming. Your are the minors and both tend to fight a lot with each other, my poor kitchen has been a victim of it many times "

She smiled, though she quickly fainted. As she feared it, something told her that it couldn't be as wonderful as her father put it, ' _We don't get along... Is it my fault?'_

Alfred, the mind reader that he is, approached her, kneeling and taking one of her hands "Miss, as I said your beginning was not the best, but that was years ago, both have grown and although their disputes continue with the same frequency, its strength has dropped considerably. You are brothers, you will always fight each other. But if there is something I can assure you, it is that you love your brothers, all of them, you has not always known how to show it, but that is normal in this family. They know you love them and they love you too"

She blinked, trying to push away the tears that threatened to show themselves. His face softened and he gently caressed her face when a tear ran down her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about, Miss Daniela, with or without your memories, everyone in this house loves you and will help you in everything you need, you are not alone my girl, you will never be"

_'Never again'_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela meets one of her brothers!  
> (And she ends up doubting the sanity of one of them)
> 
> PD. I don't know if Dick has the same meaning in English as its translation into Spanish in my country... So...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! ( •ω•ฅ）.｡.:*♡
> 
> I am very happy for the support that the first chapter had. Thank you very much!  
> Thanks for the comments and for kudos! (づ￣ ³￣)づ 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter!

**_She huddles between the blankets, the atmosphere around her is warm, and slender fingers gently comb her hair._ **

**_She sighs with joy._ **

**_The owner of caresses speaks softly, in a language that she cannot understand, but which she welcomes like an old friend._ **

**_It's warm, she's comfortable._ **

**_She never wants it to end._ **

****

* * *

****

She looks in the mirror for what must be the fifth time this morning. After the embarrassing cry of her in Alfred's arms, she now thinking about how to dress sounded so stupid in her mind.

Her brother was living in the same house again, not a big deal, right? She was only supposed to dress casually, as she had been doing for the past few days.

"And good?" She turned, her arms outstretched. Titus, lying on her bed, gave a happy bark. Daniela smiled "That's why you're my favorite" she could feel the threatening look of the cat on her pillow, but she preferred to ignore it.

She combed her hair with her hands, the simple gesture erasing her smile. She still couldn't understand that dream, she wanted to think it was a memory, but she couldn't remember anything that would give her a clue about it.

_‘If it was a memory… Where was I? With whom?'_

The feel of those fingers in her hair ...

_'They felt... so familiar...'_

"Miss Daniela, breakfast will be served shortly" Alfred called through the bedroom door.

"I'm going in a second Mr. Pennyworth!" She looked back at herself in the mirror, sighing nervously. He's just her brother, everything will be fine. Right?

* * *

**_Before_ **

Waking up in the hospital was an unreal experience.

_She struggled to open her eyes, they were too heavy. As soon as she did she was faced with a ceiling bathed in white, she could barely breathe, everything felt so… heavy._

_She then she heard movement around her, she did not deign to move, she was too tired for that. But it wasn't necessary anyway, in just a few seconds she could see a man's face above hers._

_The man's eyes were shining, he looked so… hopeful, so happy. A smile slid across his lips as their gazes met, he sobbed._

_"Daniela ... Oh my god, daughter!" He cried, seeming about to hug her, but then he seemed to remember something and pulled away from her sight. She complained, wanting to turn her head, she didn't know why, she didn't understand, but she didn't want to lose sight of him. She needed to see him, to know that he was there._

_Soon she heard more footsteps, she felt unfamiliar hands around her. Her breathing quickened, she could feel panic flood her. A white clothed man leaned out in front of her and she closed her eyes when a bright light shone on them._

_"Daniela, can you hear me?"_

_Daniela?_

_Irritated by the light, she nodded quickly, wanting to push her away, but unable to speak through the device over her mouth._

_"Is she okay?"_

_“Everything seems in order. Daniela, we are going to remove the oxygen mask, okay? "_

_Ah, that was the strange thing on her mouth._

_"All good. All good… ”She felt emptiness, took a deep breath, only to end up coughing“ Take it easy ”_

_"Honey, it's me, it's dad. How do you feel?"_

_He is ... who?_

_She turned her face, looking at the man of the beginning. His bright blue eyes, though still looking hopeful, now looked sad, concerned. She frowned. Did he say he was her father?_

_No, he is not her father._

_She doesn't know who he is. She does not remember ever seeing him in her life._

_She opened her mouth to tell him, but then another thought hit her._

_'Who is my father?'_

_This man was not, but then… Who was?_

_She searched her memory, trying to remember a man she called dad, someone to call her daughter, but nothing came._

_Literally… nothing came._

_'Oh God' her breathing quickened again, she could hear the machines connected to her heart rate make noise and several voices calling her. It all became too much._

_'Why don't I remember? Think! Think!'_

_Her last memory? The last person she saw? Anything before waking up here!?_

_"Daniela, darling you must breathe"_

_Daniela? Because he called her that again !?_

_"Daughter, listen to me..."_

_'I'm not your daughter! Stop calling me that! '_

_She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, at some point her mask returned. She tried to take it off. She needed to breathe! Why didn't they let her breathe alone !?_

_"Mr Wayne, I think it would be better if you-"_

_"What is happening to her!?"_

_"Mr Wayne-"_

_What happened? How did she get here?_

_Where is here !?_

_Who are these people?_

_Who is that man?_

_Who is he…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…Who is she?_

* * *

**_Now_ **

By the time it's time for lunch, she is in charge of feeding Titus and heads to the dining room. As she gets closer, she can hear voices, not just his father and Mr. Pennyworth, there is one more.

_'Could it be ...?'_

She peeks out the door silently, trying to get a peek.

Inside the huge room, her father is sitting at the table, next to him, a boy who cannot be older than 18 years. Daniela studies him carefully, sitting down she can't see how tall he is, but he is quite thin. His hair is black and he has blue eyes.

_‘He is more like dad than I…’_

Her father talks about business things, about funders and throws a joke that she cannot understand. The boy smiles as if he is the funniest thing in the world and his eyes shine as he looks at the older man.

 _'It's the same face'_ she realized. The same expression her father had when talking about him the day before _'They ... really are close, right?'_

A cough behind her makes her jump out of her place. Alfred looks at her with amusement, but always with that air of British seriousness. "Will you join her father and her brother for lunch, Miss Daniela?"

She blushed to be caught spying "Yes, Mr. Pennyworth"

"I'm glad, now, if you went to your stall ..." He gently pushed her inside. Daniela gasped, looking between the old man and the occupants of the room. They looked in her direction as they heard the man speak. They both got up from their place.

"Daniela, I was waiting for you to arrive"

"Sorry, I kept playing with Titus." She glanced down at her feet, too nervous to look up.

"That's fine, come here, I want to uh- introduce… your brother." Even she could hear the discomfort in his voice. Guilt settled back inside her. He shouldn't have to do that, he shouldn't have to go through something like that, have to introduce his children to each other like now ...

All because of her, because of her stupid amnesia.

"He is your brother, Tim" He pulled her closer to the boy, putting an arm over each of them. Daniela plucked up the courage to look at her new brother, he looked at her as if she were the most interesting and rare thing of all. She was immediately self-conscious.

Mr. Pennyworth said that their relationship was not one of the best long ago, but that they had progressed from there. What should she say? Should she act normal, as if they are acquaintances? Or to present herself as if she were a completely different person?

They must have sensed her discomfort, Tim leaned towards her uncomfortably "Hey" he greeted.

"Hey..."

God, this would be so awkward.

* * *

**_Before_ **

_"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but from what I see Daniela may be suffering from a neurological problem at the moment, although I cannot determine for sure if this is the case, or if it is a psychological problem, not without first doing some tests"_

_"Doctor, she ..."_

_"I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Wayne, but I'm afraid your daughter suffers from amnesia" There was a moment of silence, then a sigh "I understand this is a difficult time, with ... everything that has happened, but Mr. Wayne, how I tell you, we will not be able to know the cause until we carry out some tests, until then, I cannot assure anything about the diagnosis, not if it is temporary or ... "_

_"Do what you need, whatever tests are necessary" The man's voice cracked "Just ... please ... find out what's wrong"_

_She looked at her hands, contemplating what she was hearing through the wall next to her. She had only woken up a few minutes ago, long, agonizing minutes._

_She couldn't think very clearly and her limbs were unable to move at the pace she wanted. The doctor in charge of her said it was due to painkillers that she was currently being given to calm her down._

_She didn't think they were of much use._

_She couldn't stop thinking about the tired man's face that she saw when she woke up._

_The man who, it seems, is her father._

_She couldn't get his face out of her head when she asked who he was._

_That felt so… bad._

_The tears came back, she tried to push them away as best she could with her numb body._

_Why wasn't she able to remember him?_

-

**_Now_ **

Her father and 'Tim' chatted animatedly for most of lunch, filling the comfortable silence that Daniela had grown accustomed to in recent days. She wanted to be upset by the change, but she was happy to see her father more cheerful.

She was content to listen to them speak, taking advantage of their distractions to take a closer look at the boy in front of her.

Timothy Drake, according to what her father told him the day before, Tim was only a few years older than her, he had been an orphan for a few years. Tim is quite young, but he was emancipated and is now part of Wayne Enterprise, his father's company.

She was told that he was smart, but she was really impressed by his achievements, leaving school at such an early age and then starting to work with her father ...

_'He is incredible'_

Then her father received a call and left the room to answer. That was when the peace ended.

Both returned to their dishes, in eerie silence.

"So... you don't remember anything?"

 _'That means having amnesia, genius"'_ she was surprised by her own thought. Where did that come from?

She shook her head. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Nothing at all? Not even Dick?

What?

Daniela looked at him surprised. Was it a kind of joke?

"I'm sorry?"

Tim arched an eyebrow "Dick, don't you remember?"

Daniela blushed "What the hell are you talking about !?"

He seemed disoriented “Dick… our brother? Richard?"

"His name... is 'Dick'?"

"Oh" He looked away embarrassed "I got it, sorry, I thought Bruce would have told you about him"

"He said I had siblings, but he didn't really name them" She arched an eyebrow "What did he do to get called that?"

"We didn't choose it!" He put a hand to his face. “It's a nickname for him. By Richard "

"Richard?"

"I think I should explain it better" He started to play with his hands "Um ... the oldest of us is Dick, his real name is Richard Grayson, he is an idiot and loves hugs, you will recognize him immediately when you see him. Then comes Jason, Jason Todd, he is ... Jason, he's an idiot, but more in the real sense of an idiot, you will recognize him because he usually dresses like a criminal" A teddy bear and a criminal, okay "Later I come me, and finally you "He stopped, thinking for a moment" Well, there are more people, but for now that would be us "

"What other people?" Before he could answer, his father returned to the room. He immediately went back to discussing his business with Tim. Daniela frowned, sipping some juice. Why is it that every time one of her answers was answered another twenty were created in her head?

More people in her life. Brilliant.

"Daniela?" She looked up, they were both looking at her. What did she miss?

"Yes father?"

"I told you that we must go to the office after lunch, there was a meeting with some investors that we completely forget about"

"Oh, I understand"

He looked guilty "Alfred went to the market, he will be back in a few hours. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Of course" She snorted into her mind, for such a luxurious and huge place, the mansion should have a top-notch security system. Who would be such an idiot to sneak in?

* * *

An hour after her father and brother left, as she relaxed in her room with Alfred the cat sleeping on her stomach and heard footsteps upstairs she realized that yes, there was someone what an idiot.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... it was a bit short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.
> 
> I hope you liked it! (≧∇≦) 
> 
> I have intended to write this fic for a long time, so I have quite a few ideas, but many more are always welcome UwU
> 
> So if you have any ideas or requests, let me know! I will appreciate it a lot  
> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bruce and Tim have a heart to heart, Daniela takes care of the thief... of cookies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!! Just one little thing before we start:
> 
> Maybe Tim (and probably the rest of the characters) act a bit OCC ... in my defense, in this universe Daniela did grow up as a person. Not like in the comics that every time Damian advances, they kill his personal growth!
> 
> Damn you DC comics!
> 
> ...Anyway, as Daniela did grow up, her environment also acts differently with respect to her.

_"Are you sure you are fine by yourself?"_

_Daniela rolled her eyes behind the man's back "Yes father, I'll be fine"_

_When Bruce came out to start the car, Tim looked at his little sister "I uh ... I guess we'll see you later"_

_She nodded, hiding her hands behind her back. It was a fairly new gesture to see in her. Being uncomfortable she usually used to fold her arms, trying to look as big as her small body allowed, hiding her nervousness or embarrassment. Now she just… hid it in another way._

_Even with the stab of pain in his chest, he can't help the wave of affection that hits him. Trying to hide his face, he put a hand to her head and ruffled her hair, a smile grew on his face when he heard the indignant scream of the minor, it was nostalgic._

_"See you later, baby bat"_

The current Daniela was so different from her pre-amnesia in so many ways, the new one isn't careful to hide her facial expressions, doesn't frown as often, and seemed genuinely interested in talking to him. Too different from their first meeting almost three years ago.

It was almost… nice.

"Tim?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Bruce's voice. He looked at the older man, surprised to see the concern in his eyes "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah ... all good" He sighed "I'm sorry, were you telling me something?"

Bruce frowned "You know, if you don't feel well ..."

"I'm good"

"These days have been ... stressful, I'll understand if you need some time for yourself" he squeezed his shoulder for a second "If you still don't want to go back to the mansion, I'll understand. Alfred will understand too”

"And what about Daniela?" He surprised himself by asking. He met the surprised eyes of the man “You told her that she would come back, didn't you? What will you tell her now if I don't stay? What changed me mind?"

"We can say there was an emergency," Bruce proposed. Tim watched the man squeeze the steering wheel. “Tim, if you want to stay, you know you'll always be welcome. I just want you to know that you don't have the obligation to do it, that you have options"

To be honest, the offer was tempting. He could go back to the titans, stay for a few more weeks in the tower, collect his thoughts, be distracted with his friends ...

But that would not be right, something in his chest was forcing him to stay, to take his suitcases to the mansion and settle there.

It was what he should do.

Start acting like the brother he should be.

Instead of saying all this, instead of explaining it, he tried to change the course of the conversation “Will you tell me about the meeting we are going to? You didn't say anything other than that it was urgent ”he frowned as he saw his mentor wince“ Bruce… what are you not telling me? ”

They entered W.E's parking lot, parking in the spot with the plaque marked "Bruce?"

He sighed, turning off the car "... there is no meeting"

"Sorry?"

The man sighed "Listen, I'm sorry, but I thought maybe we needed to talk before… about all this."

"What is 'all this' supposed to be? Bruce, we just left Daniela alone! Because ... A fake meeting? What the hell!?"

"She will be alright-"

"You don't know that!" He took a deep breath, trying uselessly to calm himself. "Bruce, the last time we left her alone-" The words died in his throat.

" ** _I know_** " his hands never left the steering wheel. While his voice was level and calm, his white knuckles told a different story. “I know. I just…” He sighed “Tim, we couldn't speak after… I really couldn't speak well to any of you on the subject. At the hospital, when I said to take it easy, you got mad and… you left” Oh yeah. They left, Tim knows that is true, it is not something that he can deny because he logically knows that it is true. But he can still feel the anger that he felt in that moment. He can remember it clearly.

He remembers that waiting room, that awful cold and uncomfortable place, he remembers his hands shaking, Dick's footsteps pacing the hall from one side to the other, the intimidating presence of Jason in a corner, standing with his arms crossed.

… Remember Bruce, sitting across from him, telling them that they couldn't talk to his younger sister.

Daniela had amnesia, it was a hard blow for everyone, even for Tim. To say that they were not the closest brothers would be an understatement, everyone knew that their beginning was not the best. She tried to murder him for the love of God!

But they had grown up since then, they had gotten closer, they managed to dialogue with each other without ending up hitting each other, they learned to read each other's actions, they appreciated their work ... even on his last birthday, Tim received a gift card from her, a card made by hand.

And… well, yeah, they had split up lately, with Tim living with the Titans and Daniela starting school…

But they had been fine!

Hearing that Daniela didn't remember any of that was… hard. As if all that progress, all that work, that mutual appreciation just… was gone.

But hearing Bruce tell them they couldn't get close to her for a long time...

He has no words to describe it.

According to Bruce, the doctor recommended not to overwhelm her, to introduce her to her surroundings and past her in a calm and leisurely way.

Apparently, for Bruce, that was denying her knowing the existence of her siblings.

Things exploded at that moment, for once it wasn't Jason trying to hit Bruce, actually, Jason was the one holding Dick so he wouldn't hurt the man.

It was to be expected, if it hurt Tim, he couldn't imagine what the other man should feel. Everyone knows that Dick is more of a father to Daniela than Bruce himself.

“Dinah is supervising Daniela, as her therapist. I… well, she says we should do things carefully around her. Not all patients with amnesia react in the same way, we do not know if recovering the memories of it is a quiet process or ... it may damage her"

"Damage her?"

“Some people it can… hurt. It can be a difficult process for patients. So far we haven't seen any progress with her memory, she doesn't seem to remember anything about her and so we don't know what kind of patient she is. Listen, I know you and Daniela didn't get along "Tim arched an eyebrow" But right now it's not her, she's not ... not the same girl who was verbally attacking you or who would know how to hit back "

Strike back? Tim feels his stomach turn "Bruce ..." He felt like vomiting "Did you expect me to ... hit her?"

He shrugged "You guys always used to-"

"That is different!" He threw his arms up in the air in outrage "Dammit, Bruce! Those were us interacting in the only way we knew how, I knew that Daniela would block my blows in the same way that she knew that her words no longer affected me as before! I'm not the kind of person who hits a girl who can't defend herself. "

And God, saying it hurt in a way he couldn't fathom. Knowing that Daniela was not the same was one thing, admitting it out loud was something completely different. And admit that now Daniela was not able to defend herself, that she was defenseless ...

"I know! Tim, sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that" Bruce sighed and soon Tim just wanted to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but no, he was too proud to give in so soon. He knew the older man was in pain, probably more than them, but somehow they always worked the way to offend them.

“I just… am lost, okay? Everything is so complicated and I don't know how to do things! I was afraid to introduce them because I don't know how she would react, nothing happened with me and neither with Alfred, I thought that at home with her pets maybe she would remember something, but she shows no improvement! And so, I thought it would be safe to introduce them to you, slowly, one by one. I thought that it would be the best for her, that interacting with you would do her good, I thought of you first because you are the closest to her age and the calmest of the three" He breathed "But after the call, I saw you both talking together, she asking you questions and ... "

"And?" What was wrong with that? They were interacting in peace, just the way he wanted it!

"Then I realized ... that I didn't think of you" Bruce sighed, finally letting go of the steering wheel, grimacing at his white hands. "I didn't think about how being around her would affect you, answering questions that shouldn't even be asked. The names of Dick and Jason? I didn't even realize I hadn't named them before"

"It was embarrassing," Tim admitted, a pink tint on his cheeks. "Having to explain that her brother chooses to be called 'Dick'"

A graceless laugh filled the car. Tim smiled sadly, looking at his guardian. Even in the darkness of the underground parking lot he could make out the dark circles under the man's eyes, the tense shoulders, the watery eyes. Bruce has always been good at donning masks for the cameras, for the press, he is a master of the art of acting. But it's times like these that you can see the man under all of that. Is.. sad.

"Bruce, why did you really make up the meeting?"

“…These days have been difficult. I feel like I am in a minefield where any step could trigger something worse. I am constantly afraid of doing or saying something that might hurt her, that she..."

Tim nodded, understanding "You can't take care of her forever"

"I know" He repeated again "I know ... I took you out of the mansion, because I had to tell you. Tim, it won't be easy, being around her, taking care of your every move, your words… it's difficult, exhausting. If you stay at the mansion, you will need to take that into account. I want you to know that, if you think it is too much, you can leave at any time, that you are not obliged to be there. I want to help Daniela, but not at your expense, not at any of yours”

"Bruce ..." He couldn't lie and say that it didn't make him feel appreciated, but also ... "I think for once ... it's okay if our feelings don't matter." He held up a hand, silencing the man before he did could speak "What brought us to this, was exactly that, thinking only of us. Daniela needed us and we were not there for her, she needed us and ... and now we are paying the price, even worse, she is paying it"

They weren't the ones who forgot their full life, they weren't the ones who had to wander through a huge mansion without feeling it as their home, who should investigate in order to find out about the members of their supposed family.

No, everything was her. As before, she was the one who was really suffering.

“That won't happen again, not again Bruce. It hurts or not, that doesn't matter, we'll be there this time "He looked down" We may not be the closest, God knows Dick is the closest to her, but that doesn't mean I don't love her like I love the rest of this fucking family" He looked the older man in the eye, trying to convey all his feelings "I love her too Bruce and no matter what comes, I want to be there this time"

"We all want it"

* * *

Her father and Tim left almost an hour ago, Alfred showed no signs of showing up anytime soon and Daniela was alone, alone in a large mansion where a stranger, most likely a thief, had entered from the upper floors.

Her room was on the third floor, how did he get in from so high up !? Why not enter from below !?

She quickly shook her head, trying to push those thoughts away. She must concentrate!

She had thought about hiding inside her closet and calling 911 or her father, but she didn't remember having a phone ...

… Of course she wouldn't remember, she has amnesia, damn it! Why didn't anyone inform her of important things like that !?

Well, she could still hide and wait for someone else to arrive.

But what would that someone do? What if Alfred comes first? What would the poor old man do against a thief? What if the thief brought weapons with him? What if Alfred got shot? Or her father? What about Tim?

She could feel tears in her eyes at the thought. She had just met her brother, she couldn't lose him so soon!

So she discarded the first options and now she was here, in the lower corridor, moving as silently as she could, holding Titus by the leash, with the large canine leading the way and the small knife that he found tucked in her pillow pressed against her chest.

It was a nice weapon, she found it her first night at the mansion, when she couldn't sleep and her pillow felt strange. Then, in an attempt to accommodate her, she squeezed too hard and almost sliced her hand off. It was painful, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in pain. But she at least managed to find the cause of her annoyance.

Perhaps it should be worrying how quickly and calmly she went back to sleep, holding the small knife in her hands.

At this moment, she was very grateful to her pre-amnesia her for putting the weapon away. Perhaps she should wonder why she felt the need to sleep armed, but that would be later. She now she has a mission to focus on.

The plan was simple, go down quietly and leave the mansion, for a chance to warn whoever gets there first. The thief was upstairs, so she wouldn't have much trouble staying out of his sight.

Except that when she made it to the first floor, something fell into the kitchen.

_'...How did he get there before us?'_

Titus's nose perked up, Daniela barely had time to tighten the leash before the Great Dane ran straight for the source of the noise.

They both stopped at the entrance, gazing into the lighted interior of the huge room

... where a criminal was ...

Stealing the cookie jar?

The guy raised his head, looking directly at them, he seemed surprised, but she didn't pay attention, she was more focused on the weapons tucked in his tool belt.

"Hey" The subject gaped, getting up from his hiding place. Daniela looked at her own hand, where the small knife rested that she for some strange reason felt unable to throw.

"Hell, I thought there would be no one home" He kept muttering to himself "Okay, just let me-" When he started to approach her, Daniela did the only thing her mind clouded with her panic was capable of doing.

She reached for the thing closest to her, a cup, and threw it.

"Hey! Wait!" He screamed, shielding his face with his arms. Daniela didn't hear him getting more things and throwing them in his direction “Wait- ouch! Dammit Babybat! Don't you know how much Alfred loves his porcelain!?"

Daniela was about to throw a chair at him when his words clicked in her mind. Did he know Mr. Pennyworth? And that name that he told her...

_"See you later, baby bat"_

The same thing Tim called her!

Daniela looked at her 'attacker', the guy was not too old, just a little older than Tim, although much more muscular than the latter. He has black hair with a strange white streak on his forehead and those clothes-

_"He's an idiot, but more in the real sense of an idiot, you will recognize him because he usually dresses like a criminal"_

Oh

_OH_

"You ... you are ..." She blinked like an owl.

He scoffed, removing a piece of glass from his hair "Jason Todd, to serve you dear little sister."

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jason arrived a little earlier than planned. How do you think he acts in front of his little sister who doesn't know him? Especially without the supervision and care of Bruce
> 
> ...I wonder who the new favorite brother will be...
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments is always appreciated!  
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Until next time! ( •ω•ฅ）.｡.:*♡


End file.
